Oh My Son
by CheveronChick
Summary: Legolas returns to Greenwood one last time to tell his father that Aragorn has passed and he is sailing to Valinor.


**I dont own anything, everything belongs to Tolkien and his estate.**

 **Thanks for coming!**

 **...**

I knew what you were going to say even before it even came close to leaving your mouth.

Oh my son, I knew.

You came back to my halls after all these years. A small amount of time in the eyes of our kin perhaps, a mere 80 years. For mortals it is a lifetime. Its a mere fluke of genetics that allowed you to have two lifetimes.

You said you knew the sting of mortality. I tried to sway you away from the human boy at the beginning, but your hearts and fates had already been so entwined. You said you knew the hurt it would cause you.

But you did not, oh my son.

"Estel is gone."

I knew what you were going to say after that, too.

"I am sailing, Ada."

Yes, of course you were. This world would be too painful, and now you have no reason to resist the call of the sea. Your heart needs to be healed, and it cannot heal here.

"What of the dwarf?"

Because the dwarf has come with you, I had not expected otherwise. He made the journey across the world even though his beard had long since grayed, yet have no doubt he had no trouble carrying an axe the entire way here.

He nods to me.

I am not sure when, but somewhere along the last century I have grown a certain fondness for the dwarf. I knew that even if you were living away from me, at least the dwarf could talk sense into you. It is an odd bond the two of you have acquired, but I no longer resent it.

Perhaps mourn it. For it too, would have an end.

"I am taking Gimli with me"

This makes me smile, oh my son.

Of course you are taking him with you. I never should have expected anything else. It is my belief that if anyone would be capable of convincing the Valar to allow a mortal onto the shores of Valinor, it would be you.

It is also my belief that if you are denied, you would turn around and sail right back to Middle Earth.

I do not think you will be denied.

"We can have a ship built for you here."

I do not want you to leave, I have never wanted you to leave these shores before me. But I know that you need to, and I will not try to persuade you otherwise. I just wish to help you as much as I can before then.

I am going to miss you, oh my son.

"Gimli and I are going to build our own ship."

Of course you two are going to build your own ship. It is fitting, I think. Especially for the two of you. If you are determined to bring the dwarf with you, there is no way he would sail across the ocean on a ship with a swan on it. I have no doubt Gimli has already picked out many flaws in the design of the Elven boats as it is.

"You will get him there safely?"

I ask the dwarf, and he gives me another nod. He has gotten you across the world many times, to every town you fancied and forest you passed. The two of you somehow kept one another alive during the war of the ring, I know he will see you safe to the shores.

But I still needed to ask. You are my little leaf, oh my son.

"Even if I have to drag him there be the tips of his ears."

This makes you smile. I am glad you can still smile, it is one of the best sights in this world. I am going to miss it. But the smile no longer quite reaches your eyes, I have never seen your eyes to sad before.

"Oh, my son."

I pull you against me and you begin to weep. I wish I could heal your pain, but there is nothing I can do. The sting of mortality is a cold one, and there is no way to warm it. Gimli steps forward and gently places a hand across your back.

If your heart is to be frozen like this, I am glad it was for the friends that you had. There is no one else so worthy to cause you this pain.

You will leave soon, I know this. I will not be surprised if you do not even stay the night. But right now you are here, with me. I am allowed to comfort you one last time, until I too leave these shores. Where I will comfort you again.

I know when I do get to the shores I will not see the dwarf.

I will hold you close, and tell you over and over again that it will be okay until you believe it. Because I know it does not look like it now, and it will not feel like it then, but you will be okay.

Oh my son, you will be okay.

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading, please remember to review!**


End file.
